Firearm magazines such as pistol magazines can include a floor plate or base plate. To clean, repair, or otherwise maintain or modify the magazine, it is sometimes necessary to remove the floor plate of the magazine. However, some firearm magazines include floor plates that are difficult and/or time-consuming to remove. Moreover, in some instances, a user can inadvertently damage the magazine when removing or attempting to remove the floor plate. In some cases, the foregoing difficulties can be encountered when using a general purpose tool such as a punch or screwdriver, or even when using a custom tool provided by the firearm magazine manufacturer for the express purpose of removing the magazine floor plate.
Therefore, improved tools for use with firearms and firearm magazines are desired.